1. Field of the Invention
A portable auxiliary discharge chute assembly for use with a mobile concrete mixer to deliver premixed concrete to an area normally beyond the delivery range of the mobile concrete mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete construction often requires delivery of concrete by extendable chute sections of mobile concrete mixers. Such chutes are mounted at the rear or discharge end of the mobile concrete mixer and are swingable so as to direct the concrete wherever needed within a limited radius around the discharge end of the transit concrete truck.
Wheelbarrows or pumps are therefore often necessary to reach otherwise inaccessible areas.
McAnlis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,839 shows a chute extension having a pair of brackets B and B' disposed at opposite ends thereof wherein the various chute sections E are rotatable relative to each other.
Christenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,800; Burkhart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,821 and Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,741 each show foldable chute section assemblies for selective rotational movement relative to each other to vary the effective length of the chute assemblies.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 165,632 shows a portable chute cart mounted on a pair of wheels or rollers having a chute assembly attached to the open end of a compartment.
Schiffelbein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,821 shows a concrete delivery apparatus including a chute extension 10 to receive cement from the chute 56.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 857,784; 1,178,326; 2,488,292; 2,612,250; 2,672,327; 2,968,382; 3,019,879; 3,126,992; 3,157,262; 3,249,192; 3,346,085; 3,365,043; 3,367,636; 3,481,440 and 4,190,144.